


The Beast of the Bay

by verysmall



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, eddie brock as a friend and weirdo, venom as an up-and-coming cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysmall/pseuds/verysmall
Summary: They’re saying there’s something  going on in the city.





	1. Chapter 1

**I saw something**

slampendulum 04:41:22 (Last Edited 14:08:49)

Hey,I know this place is pretty much dead but when it happened to me i immediately thought of everyone here and thought you’d probably like to know.

For anyone who doesn't know me I live in the CA bay area. The yard at the side of our house goes up a steep hill and on the other side is a road that’s not really a highway but you can hear cars nonstop when we have the windows open in the house.

It was after dinner but my parents were still in the kitchen, and I was in the living room about to watch something. We have the window open a lot in the summer, and we had it open earlier, but shit was loud tonight. Every couple of minutes a siren went by, and you could see the trees on the top of the hill light up from the back with red as they passed. I don’t know whether they were police cars or ambulances or what. At the time we just assumed there was a big accident. But it wasn’t just one or two sirens, it started happening during dinner and they were still coming past when I went to the TV, and then as I was looking at movies a bunch of cars started honking at once so I closed the window. But when you push our windows down all the way, it makes a really loud squeak at the bottom.

Tonight when it squeaked, these little dots of light appeared at the top of the hill outside. Two next to each other and kind of greenish.

At first I thought it was an animal or something but as I looked at them and the shape of the thing they were on, with the light from the road coming from behind, it was way too tall to be a coyote and the eyes were too small for a deer or anything like that, they were close together and tiny like pinpricks.

So I think maybe it’s a guy coming to rob us, I’m watching it as cars pass by on the other side of the hill with their headlights and it’s shaped like a guy, with a head and everything. It’s hard to see with the reflection of the ceiling lights in the window. He’s just standing there and I’m about to call mom and dad over but then the little lights start going down.

I mean descending, as if a hole opened up under the guy’s feet and he’s sinking into the ground like quicksand. They don’t move up and down like he’s walking down the hill, theyre just sinking. This is when I start sweating. And I’m watching him and I realize, I can’t see the head anymore. The lights are all the way down in the middle of his shape and it’s one big lump, no head. If it’s a guy then he must be bent over at the waist now, or on his hands and knees, but he’s still looking at me, I feel like he’s looking at me in the eyes.

The lights keep going down and the shape disappears from the top of the hill and I start losing my shit a little, because I realize it’s coming for the house.

I’m too scared to move so I just try to make out against the glare of the living room what he looks like. I can’t see anything but these little lights sliding down the hill. And then I see something around them, darker than the yard. It must have been ten feet from the window or closer when it stopped moving. I could make out a body and some limbs and it was the size of a person but I couldnt make sense of the way they were bent. It was shaped like maybe a huge spider that was squished. I didn’t want to move or look away, even at the rest of it. Its eyes were on me. I thought it was going to come through the window and I would die.

But we just watched each other though, and suddenly it kind of curled up on itself and the lights disappeared. I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there waiting, I thought maybe if I kept still I could hear if it was climbing on the house. But there wasn’t anything, no sounds and I didnt see it come back, so after my legs started to hurt I closed the curtains and wiped my palms on them (Isabel if youre reading this please don’t tell my mom I did that)

Anyway I was supposed to be asleep like 5 hours ago but I had to tell you and write it down while its fresh in my memory. I am sure it was NOT a chupacabra because it was big with the silhouette of a man and its eyes were greenish not red. Maybe a dark watcher but I never heard of them getting down and crawling like that. Im going to get some sleep now, I hope you guys are doing okay

EDIT: Guys I’m okay haha

Mom and I went out the next morning and looked at the yard where it was and I think it left tracks. There are some really big holes like someone hammered a bunch of stakes into the ground. They go all the way to the top of the hill where I first saw it. Claws?  


echradi09 09:24:33

OP DONT GO TO SLEEP WHAT IF IT GETS YOU

nilbog 09:54:20

op is ded

_(2 hidden comments)_

  


PmMeDogPics 19:26:09

Yea if im reading what you wrote right thts not a human Necks DO NOT BEND like that

slampendulum [OP] 14:25:40

You read it right. It was freaky

  


5thcircle 11:46:02

SLAM YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!!!

slampendulum [OP] 14:29:51

I’m alive! Whats up dude?

_(7 hidden comments)_

  


JethroTulpa [M] 12:04:51

Traffic’s been slow but we’re not going anywhere, trust me. :) Glad to hear from you again. Hope you and your family are well.

slampendulum [OP] 14:33:06 

Haha yeah I was scared for a while there lol

_(3 hidden comments)_  
  


nilbog 15:54:10

what did u think of the shit that wnt down in sf last year. proximity wise thats prolly ur best guess

slampendulum [OP] 18:57:20 

That was one of my first thoughts but I watched the videos alot and it didn’t look like that. It was smaller just normal man sized.

_(19 hidden comments)_

  


MANTICORE 18:10:41

FWIW I just lurk but I never go more than a couple weeks without checking up on here. Nice to see you guys aren’t dead.

OP, how much do you remember about the shape of its head? Is there any possibility it could have had horns? Because despite being out of the way geographically, what you’re describing sounds like the Billiwhack monster. He’s known to specifically target kids and teens. I would guess, if not the monster from Billiwhack itself, it might have been a cousin.

slampendulum [OP] 19:02:38

It definitely didn’t have horns. It looked exactly like a human guy from what I saw.

_(14 hidden comments)_

  


oaklaaaand 17:25:31

what did you end up watching

slampendulum [OP] 19:01:14 

Kung Fu Panda

oaklaaaand 22:10:51

nice  
  


arcadianova 09:21:56 

you think the traffic was related?

slampendulum [OP] 10:04:21

I thought it might be which was why I put it in. It was pretty weird all on its own. At least the honking that made me close the window was probably because of him.

_(11 hidden comments)_

  


CptnMaise 9:08:44

op i know you said the eyes werent red but because of the nearness to the road accident i would consider mothman anyway

echradi09 11:41:30

dude mothman isnt real

_(54 hidden comments)_


	2. Chapter 2

She should probably go to bed, she thought. 

Soon. 

Any time now. 

Maeve clicked on another personality test. 

It was because of the window, she usually decided. You can’t put a computer, The Machine that Makes You Procrastinate, in front of a window where just enough is always happening outside that you can zone out for hours just watching it happen, because what ends up happening is you zone out in front of the window and then you jerk in your seat and think, “Oh, that’s right! I’d better get back to what I was doing.” And you get back to the thing you were doing, which was procrastinating on the internet, except that now, compared to your time at The Window, this feels like a  _ triumph of self-discipline _ . 

Moving the computer was not an option. She  _ liked _ The Window. 

Something moved on top of the building across the street. Probably a bird, she thought as she looked up, she liked bir oh oh Jesus it was not a bird. 

A pair of jeans dangling out of a window across the street waved limply and then rolled over, which wouldn’t have even been that weird if there wasn’t clearly somebody in them. Maeve leaned over and counted floors; the jeans hung out of the fourth one. 

I should probably call someone, she thought. 

One leg careened forward and knocked its sneaker against the edge of the window. 

Who the fuck does 911 send for this? She thought. I mean, it’s clearly a burglary, but I also feel like they have to send the fire department when there’s someone up high and can’t move. 

The leg careened again, failing to knock against anything at all, and then the jeans fell abruptly still. 

And there’s a serious danger of injury here too. So they should send an ambulance just in case. But deploying all three at once strikes me as kind of excessiv—

The jeans shot directly into the building like a bug getting vacuumed. “Uh,” Maeve said. 

Y’know what, she thought, it’s probably fine. It’s probably fine. 

She didn’t think about it again until around 3:30, when a deafening bang sounded nearby and her elbow spasmed hard into the edge of her desk. A wave of adrenaline crashed through her and then receded, leaving the pain free to radiate up and down her arm. Okay—okay, now really time to go to bed. She stood up. 

Four floors below, a white man in jeans wobbled out of the entrance of the building across the street. 

His hands wandered around in a series of aborted gestures, and his face was moving, too—like he was practicing a speech. He fidgeted and faltered, but no matter how hard Maeve squinted, she couldn’t make out any sign that he was injured. Hammered, maybe. Had the bang even been a gunshot? It couldn’t not have been a gunshot. 

The man descended the top two steps with the self-possession of a baby deer, leaned delicately over the side railing, and a coin-by-coin stream of loose change trickled from his mouth. 

Maeve pressed her head against the windowpane so hard it went numb. Fuck her glasses for being all the way across the apartment. She blinked, and blinked, and then frowned and squinted again, but there was nothing else it could be besides coins, bouncing and splattering across the pavement. The man remained still for a very long time before squatting down and plucking them off the ground, one by one, with his fingers. 

It’s probably fine, Maeve repeated to herself. It’s fine. It’s fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

“...gotta make a uniform wholecloth, otherwise,” heard Greg as the door jingled open. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Eddie, how’s it going?”

Eddie Brock hadn’t visited this frequently since all the way before the media shitshow. He shuffled a beeline, as he did these days, over to the shelf labeled INTERNATIONAL. “Ngaah,” he said, but not to them. “Nah, the green ones give me the skitters. Well, use your own mouth then.” It was nice to see him around again, if a little affected this time, but he seemed just as happy. Ain’t no judging how a guy keeps himself happy. “Your treat,” he continued, “my gastrics. Oh!” His head popped out from behind the shelf. “Hey, I don’t wanna bother you, but…”

“No, please bother me,” said Greg, jiggling the mop. “Easily the most boring part of the day, right now.”

Eddie grinned. “Oh, ah, uh—alright, uh, do—d’you know if you guys have any more of those…” He trailed off with a flap of his hand. “Those, those, those bun things. Those Polish bun things?”

“With the little elf people on the front?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Yeah, I know which ones you’re talking about. Those are good. Man, I’m sorry. By next month, definitely.”

“Okay, cool.” Eddie shrugged. “S’good enough.” He disappeared behind the shelf again. “Not here, we gotta give back her tiger balm anyway. We will! Shrimp ones. No, I promise,” he muttered. Not to them. “C’mon, am I lying? Do you see me lying?”

When Eddie made it to the counter, it was with a bag of krówki instead. “How’s life treatin’ ya?” he asked Isabel. 

“S’fine,” she murmured over the ambient music. “Oh, how’s, um. How’s your dog?”

“My dog? Oh yeah, he’s—we’re having a blast.”

Greg put down the mop and turned to Eddie with a grin. “Oh shit, when’d you get a dog? What’s his name?”

“Viper! Viper, uh, yeah, I was just gonna look after him for a couple weeks but…” Eddie shrugged. “Ended up we had a lot in common. So. He’s mine now.”

“Aw, that’s great, man.”

Eddie looked down and huffed that laugh people do when they’re over the moon about something but want to act cool about it. 

“Viper, huh,” mused Greg. “Is he a big guy?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, real big mutt. But y—he’s coping with living in an apartment really well.”

“He’s potty trained fine and everything?”

Eddie opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and raised his eyebrows. “Better than you’d think,” he said lightly. “We’re still, y’know, we’re working out the kinks, he gets bored and eats stuff sometimes, but he’s not all...hyper like a puppy would be or anything.”

“Nice.”

“It is, yeah. Pretty sure he has worms, though,” he added with a grimace. He whipped his foot back and rammed the toe of his shoe into his opposite calf with a loud  _ thuck _ . 

“Thirteen ninety-one,” murmured Isabel. “I’m sorry about the worms.”

Eddie drew out his wallet. “Oh, I’m not. Cash still okay?”

“Yeah, cash is fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i jsut wanna say. to you guys who left those comments. i WILL lay down my life for you

**FOG MONSTER**

tuataras 14:21:13

hey i wanna start off by saying i dont actually believe in cryptozoology stuff. as far as im concerned this could just be a big fuckin frog. but twitter thinks im lying so its you people or nothing. 

look. tall structures scare the shit out of me so naturally i look at as many of them as i can. so whenever we do san francisco i always like to go through the bridge 

which DOESNT make me an asshole btw, my partner doesnt even mind

anyway there was a point on the bridge this time where we were literally sitting and waiting for the car in front of us to move five inches forward, which was fine for me because it gave me opportunity to stick my head out the window and regard the GGB (Giant Gfucking Bridge)

it was one of those foggy mornings and i was actually struggling to make out the top of the beam i was looking at. and i was driving, so every couple of minutes i was ducking back in to advance the car a little. so i wasnt in a position for careful observation, is what im saying. 

so when i looked up and saw a dark thing moving around on the beam way up there, i was like damn thats a weird ass bird. and then i had to look at the road and move like two feet forward. so while i was moving i said to my partner (lets call them L) “hey L theres a weird ass bird up there” and L looked up and was like dude thats a cat. 

so i took another look when i could again and i was like shit maybe it IS a cat but then it hopped to the next beam and i was like jfc its a gorilla im fucking telling you the thing had man legs so i SCREAMED and L took another look but WOULD NOT admit that it looked like a gorilla 

anyway i was still watching it when L ducked their head back in so they didnt see the thing bunch up and TAKE FLIGHT literally it curled up and shot into the sky over the road. and then i had to duck in and drive forward again but i was yelling the whole time so L looked out and tried to find it on the other side but it was gone. like we spent the next half an hour craning our necks but it just fucked all the way off. 

ive tried to find other people who were in that traffic jam who also saw it but apparently “most” “people” dont pass the time in slow traffic by opening the window and looking directly up so afaik its just me and L. 

so what the fuck

nilbog 11:38:41

oh my gd….. u saw the bald beast

PmMeDogPics 20:17:09

the WHAT

_ (8 hidden comments) _

arcadianova 23:02:47

yk i study biology in my spare time and many leading scientists actually believe that cats and gorillas are not the same size

tuataras [OP] 10:31:50

thats what i fucken told L like even if its a cat thats a big fuckin cat are u rly gonna try being blasé about q god damn panther in sanfrancisce

_ (2 hidden comments) _

justateardropaway 21:08:49

I work with someone who has a friend who might have saw something similar. What color was it??

tuataras [OP] 02:47:16

black or dark grey. it was foggy out so idk tho

_ (11 hidden comments) _

5thcircle 07:43:20

> “its you people or nothing”

wow i feel so valued

echradi09 11:29:54

ik isnt it against forum rules to be a **** or something

_ (10 hidden comments) _

slampendulum 13:37:02

OMG

SentientChilisRestaurant 01:47:25

You had me at “frog”.

One of my cousins lives in san fran, apparently she and her roommates all saw a big shiny animal crawling on the side of a building one night that she described as frog shaped. I only have a third hand account of the story though, so take with a grain of salt. Might have been a swarm of bugs

PmMeDogPics 04:58:08

im actually more interested in this than the bridge story

_ (29 hidden comments) _


	5. Chapter 5

“Gynecology is a separate office,” said Kendall.“Would you like me to transfer you?Okay, hold on.”

She sent the lady over, hung the phone up, and immediately shoveled a forkful of pasta salad into her mouth. The phone rang again. She looked over at Emily and chewed, once, pointedly. Emily mouthed something like _I’m going to fucking_ at her and reached for the phone.

_I can’t read lips_ , Kendall mouthed back through her pasta, _I’m sorry!_

As soon as she turned back to the desk, a haggard guy with a barely-beard made eye contact with her from across the lobby and jogged wild-faced over to the desk. Legit jogged, like a marathon runner, which usually means somebody’s not doing great. Kendall swallowed her pasta. “Good afternoon, sir, how can I h—”

“Hey, I, I, I don’t have an appointment but y—“ The guy rolled his head around a couple times and rapped his fingers on the counter with the energy of a man on coke who‘s just made the decision to give up coke. “Could, I need, can you tell me, when it’s possible I’d like to speak to—to Dr. Dan...” And he trailed off.

Kendall looked up from the schedules she was summoning onscreen. The man did not continue. He just panted in the direction of her face. She bit her lip and stole the briefest of glances at Emily, who was taking an address and not witnessing this. The man stared through her with an expression that, if she was going to be honest, reminded her of severe constipation. She couldn’t recall a Dan in gastroenterology.

“Doc—doctor Dan,” he repeated.

“Okay,” said Kendall, slowly and soothingly, for the benefit of them both. She turned back to the computer. “Are you a registered patient of his?”

“Yes, yeah,” said the man. “Wait. Maybe. I’onno actually—“

“Which—what department?”

“Department. He’s a _surgeon_!” declared the man with a triumphant smack to the counter.

“Surgeon” was not a department, but it was information. “Okay, you’re looking for an emergency post-op appointment?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m, no, he didn’t operate on me, he just...” He waved his hands around with absolutely no direction. A snippet of tattoo peeked out one of his sleeves. “He, uh, he treated me.”

Kendall did not know what that meant.

She was opening her mouth to ask his name when he added, “Anne Weying, his girlfriend is a lawyer named Anne Weying.”

“I don’t—”

“She’s got strawberry blonde hair; if you’ve met her you know her. Oh, Dan’s got kind of—brown hair...”

“You know,” said Kendall as quickly as she could, “I haven’t actually worked here very long—”

“—And he looks, kind of—he’s got a face from the 50s, you know what I mean?Yeah, like he should be wearing a hat.”

“What’s—”

“You got any doctors who look like they need to be wearing a hat?”

Kendall inhaled. “Maybe,” she said through her best Customer Service Face, “I could search your name in our database and—”

“Eddie!” cried a woman from across the lobby. The man turned around and wailed happily at her. She strode over to them, with strawberry blonde hair fanning in her wake. “I’m sorry I didn’t text you back, I was actually up the street, I wanted to get here as fast as possible. You okay?”

Eddie bobbed his head up and down. “Yeah!Yeah, I think so, we, I just, the thing that was going on before.”

“Uh huh?”

“Yeah, it’s going on a _lot_ now.”

“Oh—” The woman fixed him with the kind of look you give to a crystal vase at the edge of a very tall shelf. “I know Dan has a minute at four thirty today, is that—”

Kendall watched the tension wash out of Eddie’s face. “Hoaaauugh,” he sighed.

“—That’s soon enough for you?”

“Yeah, oh, we can work with that, yeah, that’s, thanks—” He turned to Kendall. “Thanks, thank you, sorry ‘bout that,” he said to her, backing toward the front entrance, “thanks, you—you have a good day. Sorry,” he added to the three people who had lined up behind him, “sorry, sorry.”

An older man shuffled up to the counter. Anne Weying stretched her arm out in front of him to hand Kendall a ten dollar bill, turned around, and followed Eddie out.

“Where is urology?” asked the older man.


End file.
